The Shadowy Winter Prince
by tiffanygraddy2003
Summary: There was a boy, born of shadow, on December 25th. He had powers of winter that no one could have imagined. He was the prince of shadows and winter. He had a sister and together they fled to the Shadow Realm. Ganon is chasing them for one thing...his powers. Together, joining with the hylians, will Shadow and his sister make it or break it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Life Behind The Cameras

Shadow's POV

Behind the life of cameras and royalty was me. The prince of winter and shadows. I found out after my parents died. My sister and I are the only left. I forced myself to be alone. My ice powers were getting worse. I was born a shadow of the hero, which was a sign in my country.

I was first born and everything was great. Then, it happened. Our last Castle was raided by the evil creatures Ganon created. They killed our parents a few years after Kaylen was born. I took my sister and country away from the Dark World and came to the Shadow Realm.

I found a new castle and raised my sister alone with my staff. The Dark World was captured by Ganondorf and terrorized. He hunted us and the shadows. I became the ruler of the shadows and gained their powers. My sister did too. The hylians then became our new enemies. The hyrulian forces wanted to conduct experiments on us shadows only. Capturing and torturing us with their man-made instruments. They were our brand new fears.

Shadows go missing everyday because of them. It scares me. I see glimpses of them getting closer to me. They mostly want to hunt down my sister and I. We're most valuable to them. They're like animals hunting, even using our corpses as food or material. It should of never came to this.

I woke up with a start. It's almost winter. The maid was busying herself with dusting and cleaning. She turned to me and smiled. "Why hello Shadow," The maid said. Only people from the Shadow Realm had a british accent. "How have you slept?" She asked. "Another nightmare as usual."

I slowly pulled back the covers but my maid beat me too it. "I can do it myself, Kerri. I'm 15." I groaned. She put my slippers on my feet and helped me up. "Breakfast is ready, by the way." Kerri retreated to folding clothes. I found my robe and Kerri decided to put it on me.

I stepped out to the hallway and walked down. My sister and the staff say the hallway was too cold, even my room. But, it always was warm to me. The temperature even made my skin pale white. Dangerously close to snow. I was mostly born like that. I found my way to the dining area and sat at the head of the table.

Dad always did this. "How did you sleep, Kaylen?" I asked, speaking in my normal british accent. "Fine. I had a weird dream." Kaylen started picking up food with her fork. "What happened?" We set down our utensils. "So, the castle is on fire and you were already captured. Burning wood fell around me and backed me in a corner. The last piece of wood as about to fall and I see you. Then you change into one of Hyrule's heroes. He was small. He grabbed me away and threw me outside. Then, the whole entire castle crumbles and falls. Weird, right."

I sat with my mouth open. "Don't sit there with your mouth open, you'll catch flies." Kaylen started eating. Slowly, I closed my mouth and ate. This was just one of my crazy morning talks with my sister. She's only four years younger than me. I pondered over her dream and stood up. "Library." I said, moving out the chair. She nodded and continued eating.

I walked into the Library and looked around. "What are you looking for, your highness?" The librarian asked. "The book about dream interpretations." The computer screen on the monitor, siting on the desk, lit up where it was. I eventually found the book.

"Let's see..Trees, Knives, Dead people, ah ha! Burning houses. 'Anything burning symbolizes any intense emotions. Perhaps the feeling of being burnt out.' Now saviors. 'Brings luck and blessings always.' "

I opened to the page about castles. " 'Castles symbolize big opportunities.' " I closed the book and sat on the brown arm chair. I pondered over the symbols. So, the dream said, Kaylen was having emotional stress while walking through her biggest opportunity yet and a mystery guy comes as me then changes. Then the guy saves her and brings the feeling of a blessing or of luck.

I closed book and put it back on the shelf. I grabbed a favorite book of mine and exited the library. It's so cool that Castle has a library. Just like our old one. I walked slowly down the hallway, engrossed in the literature. I could invisualize sword fighting and romance when I read.

I opened my bedroom door, at last, and plopped down on my bed. A knock on the door snapped me out of reading. "Come in." I said, setting down the book on my nightstand. A guard walked in with an envelope in his hand. "You have an important letter, your highness. It came from Hyrule Castle. The princess herself." He handed me the letter.

"Good day, your majesty." The guard bowed and left. I opened the letter and read:

" _Dear Prince Shadow,_

 _We must talk about a very urgent event that had occurred with my troops. What happened last month was not by my doing. I fear it might have been the Dark World's leader, Ganon. Please come to my Castle to meet. I'll be sending my four trusted guards to escourt you once you get to Hyrule. Please reply back of your arrival._

 _Her Royal Highness,_

 _Zelda "_

So that wasn't her command. That would make sense, Zelda would only invade to capture us unharmed. The troops that came tried to kill us all and almost succeeded. I wrote back and called for the same guard to give it to Zelda. I rubbed my face and tried to relax. Why was Ganon trying to kill us? Especially, me?

10:38 at night

I was watching T.V. when my sister opened the door. "Hey, what's wrong? You haven't been talking to me since this morning. Did I do something?" She fastened her fluffy black coat and laid down beside me. "How many times have I told you not to come in my room unannounced?" I asked. "Seven times."

I sighed and a small cloud of frosty colored cold air escaped my mouth. "Told you it was cold!" She accused. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "But not for the tickle monster!" I wiggled my fingers under her coat. "Hahaha!" She tried to get away but I grabbed her foot.

"Tickle monster loves little toes!" I teased. She laughed and kicked while I tickled her foot. Kaylen curled and poked my sides that put me in a giggling fit. I let go of her foot while she had her revenge on me.

The tickle fight ended with her as winner. "Do you feel better now?" She hugged the teddy bear I created for her. "A little." She sat up straight and looked me in my eyes. "What happened when you left and where's mum and dad?" She asked.

I swallowed back a lump in my throat and shook my head. "Not now. I'll tell you later-" "But that's what you always say!" Kaylen threw her bear at me. "You never tell me anything! I just want to be like you! I always feel like your hiding something from me-" The knock on the door interrupted her. Thank Goddesses.

"Come in." I gave the teddy bear back to her. "The letter was sent, your highness." The butler said and bowed. "Thank you, Thomas. Can you take Kaylen to her room, please." I crawled under the soothingly cold blankets.

"Yes, come along princess." They both left and shut the door behind them. It's not easy like it use to be. With me and sis and mother out in the fields, playing. Father did most of the heavy lifting. I wish it stayed like that honestly, I really did. I had Kerri turn off the light and fell into a blissful slumber.


	2. Meeting The Heroes

Chapter Two: Meeting The Heroes

Shadow's POV

I dressed in formal attire with my golden crown a top my head. "Your highness, Kaylen, is entering your room." The maid announced. Finally she does it. Kaylen walked in wearing her night gown and sweater. "Were are you going?" Kaylen asked. "I'm going to Hyrule. I'll be back, ok?" I rubbed her head.

"Can I go?" Kaylen smiled. I shook my head 'no'. She started to cry. "I wanna go!" She stomped her foot and put on the best angry face she could. "I'll be back soon, alright! You can't go everywhere with me! Remember the last time?" I said. She stood glaring daggers at the floor.

Last year, I took my sister to the nearby park so she could play. She always spent so much time indoors that she never liked to socalize. So I was sitting on the little bench to watch her, right? She's talking to kids and actually making friends. The Hylian forces invaded the park and the outskirts of it. They almost grabbed my little Kaylen! If I wasn't there to punch that guy, she could have been kidnapped. After that day, I never let her outside of the Castle for safety reasons.

"Now go to your room. I'll be back. You know I'm just trying to protect you." I rubbed her head and opened the door. She walked back to her room on the other side of the hallway. I made sure my outfit was right and aligned my crown. I walked down the red carpeted stairs to the awaited portal. I took one last deep breath and stepped in.

I appeared behind a fairly tall and wide pinecone tree. I walked from behind the tree and stared at the four knights. One in red, blue, violet/purple, and green. They seem to be talking about something so I hid behind the tree to listen.

"When is he getting here?" The green one said. "Maybe he got lost. We could be in the wrong area." The red boy looked confused. "Maybe he's 'fashionably late'. You know, putting on outfits. What about that, Idiot." "Don't call him that, doofus." "Wanna go, grape?!" "It's Vio, dipshit."

The two other boys were getting into a quarrel already. "Says the boring one with a book!" A flicker of rage fell into the violet boys eyes. I decided to stop hiding and end the little fight before it escalated. "Oh! Hi, Prince Shadow!" The red boy said. The beginning match ended and they slapped a smile onto there faces.

"Hello, we didn't see you. I'm Green," The boy in green said. "These are Red, Blue, and Vio. We're here to escourt you." Green smiled. "I saw you a few minutes earlier. You guys get into fights easily." I stretched briefly.

The walk with them was quite amusing. I got to learn their personality. Red was care free, innocent, and naive. Blue was hot-headed, arrogant, and...a lot of other rude things. Green was full of leadership, polite, and aggressive. Vio was very different from the rest. He was reserved, quiet, and aloof or distant. He mostly trailed behind the others, engrossed into a book.

The journey out of the forest was quick and half-full of laughs. Now the real problem was here. How to leave the forest to hyrule field without being hit by light. Shadows vanish into the light and they are melted into heat energy and dust . I really didn't feel like dying today.

The four looked confused when they saw me stop following them. "What's wrong, Prince Shadow." Green asked. "I can't be in light. I'll die." I took cover in the shades on the trees, pressing my back against it. The heroes got to work trying to find a solution. Then Red spoke up, "We need something big enough to cover his head."

"We could tie leaves and sticks together with vines and cover the holes with wet mud. That should do it." Vio said, gathering large leaves. Green started finding sticks, Red was finding loose vines, Vio gathered leaves, and Blue piled up handfuls of mud. The little make believe umbrella was finished with a final tug of the vines that held the sticks and leaves together. The mud successfully cover the patches and holes of the leaves and other openings.

Red tried it out and deemed it was safe. Green took from Red and gave it to me. "Thank you." I said. He grimaced at my accent a little and answered "Your welcome." anyways. He turned away from me and I threw a hot, fire fulled glare to the back of his head. How dare he insult me. I lifted the 'umbrella' and followed them to the exit of the forest.

While we walked in sunlight, they defended me from the monsters. These were different from the Shadow Realm monsters so I grew to be very afraid of them. I guess Red sensed it because he cautiously glanced back at me. One tried to steal my umbrella and succeeded. I screamed at the burning pain of the rays hitting my sensitive skin. Two of the other monsters jumped on top of me.

They could have never gotten a hit on me because Green and Vio came behind them swinging. Red picked up my umbrella and hoisted it above my crying and shaking figure. I laid in fetal position and kept sobbing with the feeling of burning blisters and boiling skin. "Were sorry, Your highness. We should have stayed by you longer."

I stopped crying after a while and began sniffling. "Is this how a prince is supposed to act? Because it's sad-" "Shut Up!" My sniffling ran to a stop and I forced myself to wipe my tears and stand. "You don't know how it feels to be burned alive. If you did, even you and your little small and vacuous mind would be crying by now."

I glowered up at Blue's tall shape and grabbed the umbrella. I was taller than Green and Red. Vio and Blue were an inch taller than me but that wouldn't stop me from yelling at them. My patience was already runing thin and I felt like pushing my luck with these boys. Lets see how loyal they are to please me.

My feet got tired of walking for a half a mile so I asked Blue to carry me. "What, NO!" Blue yelled. "I would carry you!" He stopped and crossed his arms. He was about to open his mouth when Green whispered in his ear. I looked suspiciously at him and he sighed. He squatted and let me sit on his shoulders. He then dumped me on Green's shoulders.

Green didn't seem to care and did the one thing I hated that made me never let anyone touch me for a whole three years... He squeezed and rubbed my thighs. Not only did he insult me, now he touches me?! OH NO! Not gonna fly with me.

I started pulling off his cap and balled up his hair. "Ahh! Stop!" He reached for my hands and I kicked his chest. "What are you doing?" He wheezed. I pulled on his hair and started leaning back. "AAAHHH! IT HURTS!" Green and I tumbled down though I quickly jumped off him while he took the impact. "What was that for?" Green groaned. "Don't insult me and absolutely don't TOUCH me." I growled.

The other three look peeved at Green but Red had a bit of hurt in his eyes. I was about to walk forward but he tapped me. Didn't I tell him not to freaking TOUCH me! I turned around and looked st him with a clenched fist. "No! Don't-" Too late. Red tried to warn him but I socked him in his groin. He grabbed my gand, before I could officially hit him, and twisted it. "AAAHHH!" I screamed.

He grabbed my right wrist, the one that was sore. He used his left hand and grabbed something off the floor. He placed the object on my head and let go of my wrist. I caressed it in pain and glared at him. "There's your crown. Let's go guys!" Green marched forward. I firmly held the weakly floating umbrella at ran after them. Damn knights.

We finally made it to Zelda's Castle and Blue and Vio opened the door. I had Red bandage my wrist and absent mindlessly rubbed it. Zelda walked forth and greeted me. "Hello, Prince Shadow." Zelda smiled. "Zelda..." I replied. "I hope you have had a fairly good trip. What happened to your wrist and skin, by the way?" She called over a nurse. I flicked my gaze from Green the back to Zelda.

She nodded and the nurse took my other hand gently. Zelda also winked, I think she got the message. She turned to Green and pulled him away. The murse walked me down to the medical ward and got me a bed. Wow...Nice introductions, heroes.


	3. Conference

Shadow's POV

After the visit from the nurse, we walked to the princess's conference room. Zelda sat waiting in the head chair in front of the Hyrulian Flag with her arms propped up on the table. I took the other head chair across from her. "You remember the chat don't you?" She asked. "Something about your guards." I said.

"Yes, I have some speculation about that event. There has been said that an aura was fogged in all the soldiers minds that day. Something of evil. I had thought it was Ganon because of his powers. But it occurred right after one of the heroes left the training field. We've found paper bags filled with crumbs and a book that was left behind. A literature that maybe Red or Vio would read. The knights are just getting the their memories back so my research team is talking to them about what they saw." Zelda theorized.

I sat back and stared at her sort of creepily; non blinking and all. "Don't stare at me!" Zelda glared. I broke it off with a small giggle. "Sorry. I don't think Ganon could do that. Only a shadow could control minds. Plus, there were no other monsters made by him either." I sat my right elbow on the handle and leaned my head in my palm.

"You might be right. But who could do that?" She cupped her chin. "Who ever it is, he or she could definitely live in your forest. It would be hard to find them there." I stated matter-of-factly. "Would you like to stay over until you wounds heal completely? It looks like the red potion didn't heal all the way." Zelda asked.

Zelda and I stood up while the two guards behind me opened the door for us. "Sure. I'll have to tell my sister though-" "We'll do a daily checkup of her too. If you want?" Zelda insisted.

I nodded as she gave me her glass mirror. It worked as a video call or phone to another dimension or place. I called my sister to the screen. "Hello? Brother! Come home, I'm missing you!" Tears trailed down her face, puffy eyed and the like. "I have to stay over here until my wounds are healed. There's gonna be guards coming to check on you daily. Let them in okay?" I asked. She nodded her head and left the mirror.

The guards led me to the third floor and to a room at the end of the hall. The guards both opened the door and let me in. There was a large canopy bed that was gold and brown colored. The room was almost exactly like Sofia's room in Sofia the first. Yea, I jumped to that era before.

The guards opened the door for Red to come in then shut it behind them. "Hey. Sorry for the bruises. We didn't mean it. The umbrella could of been-" "It wasn't your fault. It was those monsters' fault." I collapsed in bed while he sat on the left side. "I hope we would be friends after that." Red sighed.

"Of course." "Yay!" Red squeezed me tight in a hug and laid next to me. I put an arm over him as he covers us up. "Sleep next to me. We might as well start acting as friends." I said. He nodded and closed his eyes. I smiled then rested my own eyes. Then, I started nodding off too.

3rd POV

While Shadow and Red fell asleep, Zelda and the other heroes came down stairs to the first floor. Zelda sat in a chair to the right of Blue and to the left of Green. Green was on the left of Vio and Vio was on the left of Blue. "Where's Red?" Zelda asked.

"He's in the room with Shadow. So what now?" Blue replied. "Shadow told me some valuable information about the attack. He says that Ganon shouldn't be able to do that, but shadows can. He also suggested that the person might live in the forest." Zelda folded her hands on the table. "Maybe we should watch his sister. I mean, she's literally the princess of shadows." Vio said.

"Guards. Make sure you watch Shadow's sister." Zelda leaned back a little on the chair. The guard nodded and informed the others. "What if she did do this and Shadow went home. Red would be sad, what if they ask Red to come with them. I'm just worried about what would happen if Red got too attached to Shadow. It's a tendency that shadows can strongly get a light attached to them with ease." Green put his head on his hand.

Blue rubbed Green's shoulder affectionately. "Red won't be going anywhere with them if they did anything close to it." Blue said bluntly. Green made a small smile and made a fist with his hand, placing his chin on his fist. "Then you know what we have to do," Zelda and the three boys stood up.

"We can't let Red get too attached, we have to find this person or people, and we have to keep him and his sister on radar and watch list. Are we all in?" Zelda stuck out her hand. "In!" Blue said. "I'm in, too." Green said. They looked at Vio. "Lets make magic happen." Vio completed the small pile of hands.

They threw their hands up and cheered.

Lets make magic happen...


End file.
